When love first happened
by Mikkey Hodge
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang is in high school. Sesshomaru meet his best friends twin and starts falling in love. Kagura isn't having it, rated for lemons and content.
1. Chapter 1

When Love First Happened

Summary: Sesshomaru's best friend, Kagatsumaru's twin end up coming to live with her brother. She enrolls at there school. He take some interests into her. Will love bloom?

Could anyone help and give me a better summary. I really sucks.

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving Home 

Dropping her bags down near a bench, she grabs her cell phone and takes a seat. She sees she already missed one call. Ignoring that she calls (305) 710 1435. A deep voice picks up the phone.

"Hello Higurashi residence" the man said with a stern but calm voice. "Hey Daddy its me." She said try to sound happy.

"Kaguyamaru, oh sorry about that, your brother is coming to pick you up, he's coming with a friend in a blue suburban" Mr. Higurashi said to make it clear to her. During that time he said that and magically a blue suburban came around and stop right in front of her.

"Guess what; there right here I'll talk when I home okay!" She and hung up the phone and grab her bags. Kagatsumaru walked out and so did Sesshomaru.

"Hey sis how you been?" Kagatsumaru said smiling. Kaguyamaru just walked around but she end up bumping into Sesshomaru. She was just about to fall but thick strong arms caught her. She was just speechless when she looked up at his face. So was Sesshomaru.

He always heard about her. He saw some of her baby pictures and some when she was 6 about other than that she is a totally different person.

Kaguyamaru couldn't believe that her brothers best friend look like this. She looked at his eyes that were gold and so prefect. She loved his hair, white silver hair. She just loved it.

Sesshomaru looked at her eyes never leaving sight. But he knew Kagatsumaru was just about to turn around. She he picked her things and but then in the trunk with a swift movement. Kaguyamaru just looked at her brother she notices he was actually nice enough to pick up her stuff. He placed it all in the trunk. They all hoped in the car. Kaguyamaru was in the back.

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced you both to each other." Kagatsumaru said breaking the silence. He looked at Sesshomaru and hit him with his elbow. "Hey, this is Sesshomaru Takahashi, you now dad's best friend first son also my best friend" Kaguyamaru remembered that when she use to talk to Kagome she use to always talk about one of the Takahashi brothers. But she remembered that his named started with an inu or something with a dog. But she never knew why Mr. Takahashi will name his son that when every one already knew they were clearly dog demons.

"So I'm guessing you have a brother?" she said think about Kagome. Sesshomaru was kind of trying to guess how she know.

"Yes, Inuyasha I'm presuming" Kaguyamaru smiled. For some reason she knew she going to get along with him.

In about 25 minutes of randomly talking they reached to some big with gate. Kaguyamaru remembered it along time ago when she was little. The gate had two big dogs with a T on the tag if you paid close attention to it. The gates opened she wasn't quite amazed. Kaguyamaru saw a big white mansion. They parked right in front of the mansion. Kagatsumaru walked out. Sesshomaru followed. She was just about to open the door but Sesshomaru beat her to it. She smiled showing her fangs. Sesshomaru never really smiled so he just walked off. Kaguyamaru thought that was weird but didn't say anything.

There was some person waiting in the front. Kagatsumaru gave that person keys. They walked into the mansion. It was dark after Kaguyamaru walk in the door just closed. Then next thing you know there was shouting.

"Surprise!" Every one shouted. The lights turned on. Kaguyamaru was so amazed to see every one she hasn't seen for awhile. She say he dad with was standing next to his best friend, Mr. Takahashi. She will mostly call him uncle tasho. There was here favorite aunt, Izayoi. She saw Kagome stand very close to a tall silver hair boy. 'Hmmm he must be Inuyasha'. She smiled and Mr.Higurashi(her father) walked up to her and hugged her.

"You changed so much, you look just like your mother" He said looking into her eyes seeing the redish color change back to golden brown. She just smiled. Izayoi walked up to her. She hugged the crap out of Kaguyamaru.

"You really changed since 2 years ago, since the last time I saw you, you have more of a figure and look at you and this huge butt" Kaguyamaru could help but laugh. Every one laughed along. Sesshomaru heard that and took a look at her. His mother wasn't lying. Then his best friend hit him again with his elbow.

"You bet not be taking a look" Kagatsumaru was still laughing. Sesshomaru just showed his fangs.

Kagome so how just started talking to Kaguyamaru. Then every one was still look at her. They were so happy to see her, in a long time. Later She was introduced to Inuyasha and every one else she didn't know of. Mr. Takahashi and her father had to attend a meeting with the companies. So she and Izayoi catch up on things.

2 hours had passed since she got her. Her brother had to get home and get ready for school. Their father already enrolled her in school. They lift the house. With in 30 minute they were home. Sesshomaru still came along he stayed there on Sundays mostly to hang out. Plus since his school clothes we at there house he spend every Sunday there. They took her belong out and put them on the steps. The house keeps picked them up and put it on the third floor of there mansion. (Yes there rich too)

Sesshomaru and Kagatsumaru ranned up stars and next thing you know there was loud music and they were playing Halo 2. She just ignored it and got walked in her room and with in 5 minute she had every thing organized. She just needed something to wear for school tomorrow. She called Kagome up. Only to hear a male voice.

"Hello, why the fuck you calling my bitch phone" Kaguyamaru was kind of shocked then she answered back. "Mother fucker this is my damn cousin phone and why the hell you answering?" She said in her most ghetto voice. In the back ground you could hear Kagome yelling at Inuyasha for touching her phone. Then Izayoi voice cuts in telling Inuyasha that he should leave Kagome phone alone.

"OH, I'm so sorry about that" Kagome said trying to calm down. You could her Inuyasha growling in a mad tone. You also hear his mother calling him to clean his room. Kaguyamaru couldn't help but laugh. "Kagome it's me Maru (her nick name because her name is too damn long.)" Kagome sighed.

"Don't mind Inuyasha he's always reading my text messages." Kaguyamaru just laughed.

"I kind of know what you mean. But anyways what are you wearing to school tomorrow." Kaguyamaru asked waiting a quick answer.

"I was thinking of wearing a red denim mini skirt with a white shirt also with my red and white air force ones." Kaguyamaru had that right in her closet.

"Yep I have that. I'm going to wear my red sanitaries."(AN: sanitaries are the socks that the baseball players were that long. But you can wear them on a regular bases to look good, okay when you were them you pull them down and make them look lose fitted; yes bad explanation)

"Alright I will steel some from Inuyasha he has a lot" Kagome looked back see if anyone was listening.

"Well alright I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hanged up her phone and took a shower.

Sesshomaru was happening to walk by and hear her singing Cosmic Dare (Pretty with a Pistol). Sesshomaru walked in her door was open to her personal bath room. Being noisy he walked in and started listening to her sing. She didn't have the prettiest voice but it wasn't bad. He was listening to the words. She was sing for about 2 more minutes more. Then she turned off the water. She grabbed her towel. Sesshomaru finally realized this and tried to hide. He pick the bath room closet of all places. She walked out her hair was so wet. He demonic marks her visible. (They still have there demon marks but when there in public they are post to hide them)

Sesshomaru was amazed how she looked. She was more beautiful. She had her towel wrapped around her. She walks out of the bath room into her room. She dropped her towel. But quickly noticed that door was open to her room closed it and locked it.

She already had her night clothes on her bed. Sesshomaru noticed that he had no other way of getting out of her room. She walked in the bath room and started to brush her teeth, Sesshomaru slid out of the closet. She had her night clothes on.

Sesshomaru walked next to her bed and opened the window. He heard her rinsing out her mouth. He hurried and moved the curtains out of the ways. She put her tooth brush back down and started to walk out of her bath room. Sesshomaru jump on the window seal she was on step facing Sesshomaru. She turned and at the same time she jump out side. She was just staring at her in window. She knew it was closed before. She just forgot about it and got some thing to drink.

Mean while out side Sesshomaru was trying to catch his breath. He did not know what would of happen I see saw him. He was kind of mad that he didn't see her naked or anything. 'Why I'm I thinking like this come on she is kind of like my cousin' Sesshomaru came around back to the front right when his uncle came.

"Sesshomaru why you're out side" Sesshomaru tried his best to make something up. "Well I was trying to get some fresh air then I wanted to run around a bit" Mr. Higurashi just twitched his eye a bit and just walks off. Sesshomaru was relieved. They walked in and Kaguyamaru was getting some ice tea. She turned around "Hi how was your meeting or what ever ya'll had to do." Sesshomaru took a set in near the kitchen counter.

"Nothing much just tried. I really can't wait tell your mother come back" He took a seat next to Sesshomaru. He looked at him and patted his back "So you start school tomorrow, any girls friends? I heard that all the girls love you." Kaguyamaru sad the ice tea next to on the counter in front of Sesshomaru. She was about to take her seat right when "Oh get me and Sesshomaru a glass too." Mr.Higurashi said throwing his head back while taking out his pony tail. He had gold hair the same length as his best friends. He relaxed and let his demonic marks show. Kaguyamaru put the glasses on the table and filled each with ice tea. She handed it out to her dad and Sesshomaru.

Walking down stair was Kagatsumaru. He had his demonic marks showing and his hair falling down. He was a boy version of Kaguyamaru; his hair was the length of Sesshomaru's he had golden brown eyes. He was build and the same height as Sesshomaru. He sat next to his sister. Next thing you know you see there eyes turn red.

"I haven't seen that happen in like forever" Mr.Higurashi said staring at them both. Sesshomaru remembers when Kagatsumaru use to say his eyes turn red when he close to his twin. But Sesshomaru really never cared.

"Yeah, so do ya'll have any girls that crazy over ya'll at school?" Sesshomaru just thought about Kagura. Kagatsumaru had Kagura's half sister constantly following him.

"Yep, there is Kagura that loves Sesshomaru and there's Kanna that will just not leave me alone." Mr.Higurashi just had to say something.

"Well why don't ya'll give them a chance?" Sesshomaru just had to speak up.

"Well there kind not what were looking for. There to dead in side. I need a girl that's just beautiful in every way. Not some one that looks like that slut Kikyo" Kaguya couldn't help but laugh.

"Also, there cousins of that slut. But all I can say is if any one tries to talk to you at school they have something coming. Trust me there's no demon at the school that worth your time" Kagatsumaru said looking at Kaguyamaru. She smiled and patted his back.

"Don't worry I will find some one come on Kagome did and I think he's perfect for her." Sesshomaru and Kagatsumaru just looked at her weird. "You think Inuyasha I prefect for her, Inuyasha makes her cry all the time. He constantly is found talking to Kikyo and he was caught kissing her. She dumped him for Naraku but he she still comes back to him to get Kagome mad." Kagatsumaru said. Kaguyamaru thought about it. She never really heard about this part of the story.

"Well all I know is that if any boy tried me like that he will be dead. Also you will never believe how those boys were at back were mom lives. There constantly asking me out. Even that gangs break a part just cause one of the leaders or something start to change for me. Every thing I wear I a new fad. I wear some booty short and next thing every girl wants to were them. I one day caught one of my so called friend looking threw my practice bag for my clothes. I just hated t there. But I really wanted to keep mom company." Mr. Higurashi just chuckled.

"Yep well when you got to school tomorrow you will have no one walking up to you your brother is a bully." She looked at her brother and pulled his hair. "Well trust me I make enemies really fast about for boys I trust you I might never get a mate." Mr.Higurashi had got an idea.

"Well you since your getting half of the company and Sesshomaru is getting ¾ of his fathers company it will be a great idea if you and him be mated. Then we will have a stronger up hold." He was showing him fangs. Sesshomaru and Kaguyamaru just was speechless. Kagatsumaru thought it was funny.

"Yep great father, so I don't have to worry about her getting mated to an outside. This makes the family tree prefect." Mr.Higurashi looked at Kaguyamaru and Sesshomaru. They both were blushing.

"I think they kind of like that idea. I should call Inu no Taisho and tell him. You two look like a prefect couple. Come tell me if you two will like to be mates. I approve of it I'm sure ya'll mothers will love the idea." Kaguyamaru just got up and walked away. Before she left she started growling and barking at her father. These barks weren't ones you want to her.

"Young lady don't you dare take that tone with me were the fuck you thing you is. This is my damn house I say something you don't go around and have your period and start yelling at me. Shit I'll send your ass back to your god damn mom. You don't run things around hear. If I say you and Sesshomaru are to be mated shit it's going to happen. You hear me!" Kaguyamaru just looked at him and gave him a cold stare. She walked back and said she was sorry for taking in there language.

"I'm going to sleep." Kagatsumaru walking up stairs. Sesshomaru followed. Kaguyamaru did too. Her brother went into his room. Sesshomaru room was right in front of hers. She said good night and closed her door. She wanted to choc her father.

While she was thinking that she didn't know he was making a call to him best friend and telling him about the plan.

* * *

Well this was hard to write. Sorry is some words are not put right, I did not reread it. I can't reread because I want to publish this story to night. Also I will fix every thing later. 

Please review. I'll do a better job when school is over.


	2. First day of Hell and Heaven

When Love first happened

Chapter 2: First Day of Hell and Heaven

* * *

The alarm clack went of in Kagatsumaru's room. He ignored it and sleeps for about 5 minutes more. After that Mr.Higurashi walked in and slammed his fist on the alarm clock. Kagatsumaru quickly wakes up to see him mad. He just grabbed is things and ran to take a shower.

Sesshomaru heard his alarm clock the first time it rang and got up. He was just about finish taking a shower. Kaguyamaru was just getting out of bed. She jumped in the shower and got ready for school.

* * *

Mean while at the Takahashi residents Inuyasha was brushing his teeth and taking a shower at the same time. (Yes he is kind of weird.) Izayoi was on the phone and making her husband breakfast at the same time. She was talking to her best friend.

"So I see you been keeping her well feed. She has the prefect shape any boy would love to be her mate" Kaguya (Kaguyamaru's mom) just couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you know I want her to get a prefect mate. We just need to find some one for her" Izayoi remember when she heard the phone conversation that her husband and Kagatsu (Mr.Higurashi's real name.) had last night.

"Oh I over heard the men talking about Kaguyamaru and Sesshomaru becoming mates. They said it will be prefect for the companies and well had a stronger bond or something. What do you think of that?" Izayoi said making sound like something you would want to be noisy about.

"Well I know that with the gold and silver hair that will have some prefect pups. But they probably don't like each other like that. But that's a good idea, but remember you can't force them." Kaguya just didn't want her daughter to be caught up with boys before she was even in college.

"Well alright I'll call you back I have to finish breakfast. Bye, Love you!" With that the conversation ended.

* * *

Back at the Higurashi mansion.

"Sesshomaru you ready" They both step out there room with matching out fits. They both had button ups shirts. Kagatsumaru's was in brown Louis Vuitton print. He had brown jeans. With brown air force ones with Louis Vuitton print on it too. Sesshomaru out fit was the same only it was Gucci and the color was blue and white. They both had shades.

Kagatsumaru nodded his head at Sesshomaru. He started walking down the hall to Kaguyamaru's room. He knocked on the door. He heard some rambling. The door opened. Kaguyamaru stepped out with looks like a model. But the only thing different she wasn't skinny, she was thick. She walked out and smiled at her twin.

"I guess you really wanted to look good for some one." Kagatsumaru just looked up and down at her. "Well I guess it's the same for you." She just pushed him out the way. But she remembered she forgot her red Nike drawstring bag. She never really had a hand bag.

"Come on let's go down stairs and leave her" Sesshomaru said beginning to walk. Kagatsumaru just shrugged his shoulders and walked off. Kaguyamaru got her red shades and looked at her self in the mirror. 'Looking good' Kaguyamaru thought and closed her door and began walking downstairs.

Mr.Higurashi was just grabbing his keys when she walked down stairs. "Remember Kaguyamaru follow Sesshomaru to your homeroom class. You two have the same home room class ok."

"Alright" Mr.Higurashi opened the door and every one followed after. They hopped in there 2006 Cadillac DTS. Mr.Higurashi put the key in the ignition and started the car. Since he loved to drive fast he zoomed out. Kaguyamaru didn't remember her dad driving this fast before.

They made it to school 10 minutes tops. Mr.Takahashi had mad it there 2 seconds before them. Inuyasha was step out the car with Kagome. Mr.Takahashi must have picked her up on his way to dropping Inuyasha off. Kagatsumaru and Sesshomaru step out. Every one outside the school was watching. Kaguyamaru was kind scared to come out. But Sesshomaru grabbed hear hand and pulled her out. She glared at him. He just still showed no emotion. She closed the door and told her dad bye.

All the students out in the front were just looking at her amazed. They never have seen her before. She remembered her eyes were red. Kagatsumaru and Sesshomaru was 5ft in front of her. A group of girls walked behind Sesshomaru and Kagatsumaru. Kaguyamaru

just lost them in the crowed. She started looking for Kagome. But she couldn't find them. She felt kind of lost. So she started walking around. Soon she felt weird she turned around and to find a tall wolf demon behind her showing his fangs trying to look good. She step back and the wolf demon said "Don't be scared I wont hurt you I just want to talk" She calmed down and relaxed.

"My name is Kokutsu; I just wanna ask are you related to Kagatsumaru of Sesshomaru?" He said walking close to her. She backed up one more time letting him know she needs her distance.

"Well I'm kind of related to Sesshomaru and I'm twins with Kagatsumaru. Also I'm Kaguyamaru" she said getting use to his presents. He stuck his hand out and slightly grabbed Kaguyamaru's hand and kissed it. She just looked at him.

Kagatsumaru and Sesshomaru still were trying to walk away from the group of girls but I was kind of hard. They turned the corner to see the wolf shit kissing Kaguyamaru's hand.

Sesshomaru eye turn red for a quick second. He jolted down there and punched Kokutsu in the stomach. Kagatsumaru saw what just happened and instantly got down there. She stopped Sesshomaru for doing anything else. He was a sure as hell was mad. He never likes that wolf clan. He grabbed his sister and pushed her of. Sesshomaru just calmed down and walked off he'll deal with that later.

They walked of into a safe place. "What they hell did you do that for Sesshy?" Kaguyamaru said with out realizing she gave him a nick name. Sesshomaru and Kagatsumaru was kind of shock but they forgot about it quickly. Sesshomaru answered back quickly "You let that think touch you. Your royalty none of us talk to the wolf clan and you will not it either." Kaguyamaru just folded her arms. She walked of. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her ass. He found his self doing that often. Kagatsumaru just walked that other way. Sesshomaru wait tell she turned the corner to leave. 'Damn she sexy'

* * *

Kaguyamaru continued watching until she bumped in to some one. She got back up and was about to say sorry. "Kagura it's her" a girl with white hair she also had pale eyes. Kaguyamaru new what kind of demon she was. Kagura looked at her "You Kagatsumaru twin?" she asked with a weird but normal voice.

"Yes, why you ask?" Kagura would on say something back to her mean but keep her cool. "Well you see I'm Sesshomaru's girl friend and I heard some one say you were talking to him. But I also heard you were his best friend twin." Kaguyamaru couldn't believe it she was not ever at the school for more that an hour and rumors already spread in less than 30 minutes. She just smiled at Kagura.

"Oh I didn't know he had a girl friend" Kagura just looked at her. "Well what room do report to for homeroom" Kaguyamaru took a piece of paper out that had her name on it and information about school.

"Room 645" Kaguyamaru said look back up. Kagura just cracked a smile. "Well good luck we have the same home room." Kaguyamaru put the piece of paper back up. "Well nice to know you" and se walk of. Kagura was kind mad of how she just remove her self from there conversation. But she ignored it and started looking for Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kaguyamaru saw her cousin walk by her self looking sad. "Kagome!" Kaguyamaru yelled. Kagome put her head up and smiled. She walked up to her and hugged her.

"Why aren't you with Yash" Kagome said smiling. Kagome just looked away. "Kagome what's wrong?" Kagome started crying. Kaguyamaru hugged her and started rubbing her back.

"Kikyo always do this she breaks up with him and he's all sad. But When sees me she always want me to be jealous of her. She starts talking to Inuyasha again and he call him self falling in love with her again. But this shit gotta stop." Kagome went from crying to being serious. Kaguyamaru wanted to see this Kikyo she heard about.

"So who is this Kikyo, I'll play around with her mind for a bit" Kaguyamaru said grinning. Kagome just smile and walked towards Kikyo's way.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagatsumaru was walking the some how Kagura and Kanna are in front of them grabbing there hands. "So Sexy you wanna start the school year fresh or what?" Kagura said with her red lips. Kagatsumaru was scared as hell he hated Kanna she was pale. "Come Kagatsumaru, we can have a little fun" She said pulling button up.

"Kagura not this year please" Kagura was mad did her man just said no to her. "Sexy you know I'm your woman, is there some one new?" Sesshomaru did want to tell her its some one new but he didn't want any rumors around. "Na, I need to be free this year beside it more new humans and demons" Sesshomaru walking away.

Kagura looked at Kanna; Kagatsumaru was pushing her of him. "Kanna you get your chance to play with him later." Kanna blew a kiss and him. Kagatsumaru ducked and went were Sesshomaru was walking.

* * *

Kikyo was talking to Inuyasha trying to touch his ears. "Mmm, Yashie baby why won't you let me rub your ear baby?" Kikyo said. Inuyasha looked at her wondering were Kagome had went.

Kaguyamaru came out of know were and stud in front of Kikyo. "Hey your name is Kikyo right?" Kikyo wanted to know who the hell she was "Yep why the fuck you ask." Kaguyamaru already told Kagome the plan and said "Well I heard you suck people up I was wondering how much you charge?" Kikyo eyes great huge.

"Who the hell told you that?" Kaguyamaru smiled. "Girl your name is all over the school. It's probably on the school website too" Kaguyamaru said smiling. Kikyo looked up and down at Kaguyamaru. "You got some damn nerve coming to my face with this shit. No one come in my face, not any Takahashi, Higurashi, Wolf Clan or any damn body." Kaguyamaru was waiting for that.

"Well you can cross out a Higurashi and Takahashi cause bitch I'm a Mother fucking Higurashi and shit I'm kind of a Takahashi too. And yes I'm in your face with this shit what the hell you going to do" Kaguyamaru said step up to Kikyo. Inuyasha was just standing there looking.

"Bitch how the fuck you a Higurashi, you aint related to Higurashi, Kagome or Higurashi, Kagatsumaru" Kikyo said. Kaguyamaru was going to surprise her.

"Well if you took some time to know me you would of know I'm Kagatsumaru's twin and Kagome's cousin" Kikyo shut p for a while but there was a crowd starting to form.

"Well shit this your first time at this school you don't know what mother fucking power I have. Shit you should ask your cousin she is so scared of me. Look I have her man wrapped around my pinky" Inuyasha couldn't believe her heard that.

"Shit this why they hell I came up to you to solve this shit that you have against my cousin. Shit what the fuck she did to you. I should have her come and beat your ass now. She aint scared of your. Shit the only thing I'm scared of about you is your mother fucking face shit. Look at it you need to be an artist with shit it looks nasty." Kaguyamaru walked up to her face.

"Well see need to come to me not you." Kikyo said backing away. "Well shirt all I know if you put a hand on my cousin you got something coming" She looked Kikyo in the eye. Kikyo just stood there. Every one that was watching said "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Kaguyamaru turned and walked away and grabbed Inuyasha.

'Where the hell she taking me, damn she has a strong grip' Kaguyamaru stopped right in front of Kagome. She swung Inuyasha into Kagome. "Now Inuyasha you stay away from Kinky slut and you bet not do any thing to my cousin to make her cry. But I didn't say you couldn't make her cry in pleasure" Kagome and Inuyasha started blushing. She walked off.

"Damn you lucky to have a cousin to care about you like that" Inuyasha said pulling her closer to him. Kagome felt much better.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagatsumaru was sitting on a table next thing you know a swarm of girls walk in front of the. "Takahashi is it true your going out with your best friends twin?" a girl with red hair asked. Another girl that looked like she was from the school news paper team said "Also did you break up with Kagura?" Sesshomaru and Kagatsumaru ran away as quick as they can.

They both go split up on there way. Kagatsumaru meet up with Sango and Miroku plus Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru end up going in the part of the school every no one goes. He turn the corner and end up were no one goes at all. But he saw Kaguyamaru sitting there with just relaxing. He took a seat next to her.

"Well I guess you had your fun with your girl friend" Kaguyamaru said smiling at him. Sesshomaru looked at her and put his hand on her cheek. He never felt something so soft. Kaguyamaru heart started to beat faster. "Kagura and I haven't ever had a realation ship she implies that we are loves. I simply show her no feelings. But she will never leave me alone." He pulled his face closer to hers.

"The only person I will ever want to show my feelings to is you. Simply because I never felt what I feel for you from any one else. I never looked at another female how I look at you." Sesshomaru pulled his face closer t make their noises touch. Kaguyamaru heart was speeding up more. "Kaguya…" Sesshomaru brushed his lips with hers. Her heart stopped. She deepened that kiss. Sesshomaru lifted her up and sat her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer. She opened her mouth to but Sesshomaru quickly put his tongue in and explored her mouth. She was surprised he began a battle and Kaguyamaru quickly lost.

They pulled away from each other to breath. Sesshomaru looked into her eye. It turned back golden brown. Kaguyamaru was just blushing. Sesshomaru hugged her tighter. She got relaxed. "Sesshomaru do you think we can be couple." Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Well I depends if you like me?" Kaguyamaru kissed him. Sesshomaru knew what that meant. This kiss last for about 2 minutes. Kaguyamaru moved her butt a little. But she felt something under her. She moved more. Sesshomaru looked at her. 'Does she know she is grinding on me?' Sesshomaru thought. Kaguyamaru stop until she felt comfortable. But she still felt a something under her. Not using her common since got up and poke the large lump under his pants. Sesshomaru eyes kind of twitched.

"Sesshomaru what is that under your pants" Kaguyamaru looked at Sesshomaru and realized what she just said. "Opps my bad………I kind for got that boys had that" She said sounding like a little child.

"Well you will find out how it looks in soon. But for know you might be a prefect female to bare my child." Sesshomaru looked at her she was blushing so much. Sesshomaru stood up and pushed her against the wall. His hand went up under her skirt. She usually would not let some one do this it felt so right when Sesshomaru did it. So she let him continue. He found out the she wears biker shorts under her short skirts. Sesshomaru had on hand above her head.

"Sesshomaru stop you're making me wet…" Kaguyamaru was una  
ware that she said that. Sesshomaru kissed her and put his hand under her shirt. He slightly squeeze her left breast. But her bar was still on.

"Mmm….Sesshy more" The bell rang. Sesshomaru kissed her one more time before letting her fix her self up. He grabbed her and began walking but before he turned that corner her turn to her and said "We'll finish this later on" Then he dropped her hand and turn the corner. She followed. 'Wow he is some romantic…I love him' Kaguyamaru said.

* * *

Hi every one! Well I did not go to school to day so I figured I will make another chapter. This is a picture of Kaguyamaru but in the feudal times. Yes I know Sesshomaru looks weird. review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha………………………….or any of Rumiko Takahashi characters. But I do own the twins and so on.

When Love First Happened

Chapter 3: Classes

Sesshomaru and Kaguyamaru were walking in the 600 building. Mostly every on was still staring at Kaguyamaru. They wanted to know where she came from. The security guard Cookie was opening the door. They walked in on the other side of the building was Kagura entering, but she was with out Kanna. Sesshomaru looked straight into the hall. Kagura was looking the same way. There eyes meet. Kagura smiled. Sesshomaru wanted to looked disgusted but only keep his normal look. Sesshomaru walked to the elevator. Kagura ran wanted to catch a ride with him. Kaguyamaru watched but didn't want to be mean and wait for a second or two. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

Kagura was to far away to reach there in time. She huffed. "Stupid bitch" she really didn't know how she was calling a bitch. Every one took there place going up the stairs.

Mean while in the elevator

As the elevator doors closed Sesshomaru pulled Kaguyamaru close to him. He sniffed her hair breathing the apple fantasy smell. (If you don't know who apple fantasy smells like go to Walgreens or CVS and look for apple fantasy it smells like apples ok!) Kaguyamaru felt like she was going to melt. She was so close to him. She turned around and kissed him. But this kiss was short but sweet. "The doors are about to open." Sesshomaru said walking away from her. She got the point and went back to her normal state.

The doors open and Kagura was just walking buy. She walked up to Sesshomaru and grabbed his arm. As much as her wanted to push her away he didn't. Kaguyamaru was behind them. She got kind of mad looking at how Kagura had her arm tried with his. 'He must of lied to me, he probably a player' She couldn't stand to watch this and walked passed him. She looked at the door she was about to pass and noticed this was her class. She breathes in and out and walked in. Sesshomaru noticed that she passed him. He pulled Kagura off him. Kagura just looked at him like there was something wrong with him. She shrugged it off and walked to her class. She noticed he walked into room 645.

Kagura got even happier and walked in. Kaguyamaru was standing behind some one. Sesshomaru was right behind her. The teacher was checking there names as they walk in. Kaguyamaru got checked off, Sesshomaru looked at the teacher. He remembered having her for his freshman year. She automatically checked his name of. Kaguyamaru sat in the back of the class room. Sesshomaru took the seat that was right behind her. Kagura got her name checked of and was looking around for Kaguyamaru. She seen her and noticed Sesshomaru was right behind her. She looked for a good seat next to him. But they was none available. So she sat on the other side of the room.

The teacher a rambling about school and what ever. But Sesshomaru could but help play with Kaguyamaru's hair. Kaguyamaru was trying to not make it obvious. The teacher was passing out the lunch numbers. Then she got the schedules and passed them out. Kaguyamaru looked at her schedules. She was happy she had dance and art. Sesshomaru had computers and art. Sesshomaru told Kaguyamaru to pass him her schedule. She did it reed:

Name: Higurashi, Kaguyamaru N

School: shard High

DOB: September 7, 1988

1. Mr. Metro History 908

2. Mrs. Callaway Advance Language Arts 903

3. Mrs. Booker Math 1001

4. Mrs. Huxtable Science 646

5. Mr. Obergon Art 13

6. Mr. Knight P.E R-2

Sesshomaru had her math class, Science, and Art class. Kaguyamaru looked at Sesshomaru's Schedule and smiled. 'I'm closer to my man' Kagura was watching them. Se felt kind of jealous by just looking at them sitting together. Home room passed. Every one went to there first period. Some how Kaguyamaru caught up with her brother and what ever. They had 1,2, 4, 6 period together.

They entered their first period. Every on was still stocked to know the Kagatsumaru had a twin. They looked just alike, Mr. Metro greeted them. He was lucky to have them in his class. He could get to know the Higurashi's. First period went by quickly. Kagatsumaru had her math class now. Today was a 1, 3, 5 periods. She hurried up. Sesshomaru entered the class with her. They seats was not close to each other. Mrs. Booker talked and so on. She was really fun. Sesshomaru was just in the corner minding his own business. Kaguyamaru though about all the things that happen this day. She couldn't wait to get home. She and Sesshomaru might have a better time.

It was lunch time. Kaguyamaru had made a friend. Her name was Janavia. They were walking to lunch and some girl in a group walked up to Kaguyamaru. "I heard that you Kagatsumaru's twin is it true?" A girl that was taller than her and had short brown hair asked. Kaguyamaru looked at her emotionless and said "Yeah and what off it?" They girl didn't say anything she back away and let her threw. Sesshomaru had meet up with his best friend and Miroku. They was sitting on the bench and watching people pass by. Kaguyamaru walked by Janavia told her she was going to eat lunch. Kaguyamaru decided to not eat lunch. Kagatsumaru saw his twin and called out to her.

"Kaguya!" She turned her head and there was Sesshomaru and looking her straight in the eye. She walked towards them. Miroku got the idea that she was the Kaguyamaru every one was talking about. She sat next to her brother.

"So you like this hell hole?" He asked. She looked at him and said "It's alright" Sesshomaru looked at her and she looked at him. He stood up and walked into the building. For some reason she wanted to follow him. "Guys, I'm going to the bath room" she followed where he went. She noticed that he was going to the spot were they kissed this morning. She reached there. He quickly grabbed her. She was pulled in to a warm embrace. She felt so loved for some reason. She hugged him tighter. She looked up at him he was looking at her showing his fangs.

"So you wanna have a little fun." He rubbed his hand across her back. She felt his claws tickle her, she moaned. Sesshomaru put his hand on her butt. She didn't feel it. But it was very soft to him. He squished it hard. It was so soft, Kaguyamaru looked him. She was smiling. "Well you could let go my butt cheek." She said he kissed her. She melted to his touch. He wanted to get inside her so bad. But he didn't want to take her like that.

Sesshomaru sat down. She sat right on his lap. She remembered what happened this morning and blushed. Sesshomaru hugged her for a while. He just loved her presence. It was kind of weird to think how he, Sesshomaru could just fall in love with a girl like this. She was so close to him in family ways. For gods sake she was his best friend sister. Both of there families were close. Kaguyamaru started playing with Sesshomaru hair. They had random conversation. Sesshomaru looked at the time it was 2 minutes tell they had to be back in class.

"Come on we have to hurry up." He lifted her up and started walking. 'Wow, he's strong' she thought. In 1 minutes and a half they was in walking in the tenth hundred building. Sesshomaru meet up with Kagatsumaru they talked for a while. Then Mrs.Booker walked in and opened the class room door.

3rd period was over. Sesshomaru remembered he had art next, and his girl. He walking in the hall and Kagatsumaru meet up with him. "So you got another class with her hu?" Sesshomaru nodded his head.

Mean While Mikyoko just walked into the art class. Many people was still looking at her. She found a set in the back right next to a window. She looked out side and saw many of the kids walking by. She sighed, waiting for Sesshomaru to come in. Right when she turned her head to the head to the door he walked in. Sesshomaru looked around the room for a bit and started walking to Kaguyamaru's direction. He took sat three chairs away from her. Soon every one else got seated. The bell rang. A man with black hair ivory skin was sitting at a desk doing something with a blue apple laptop. It took him about 2 minutes to get up in front of the board.

"Hello students I'm Mr.Obergon your art teacher. Since mostly of you kind of know what you doing with art and so one we will not start with the basic stuff." Mr. Obergon looked at Sesshomaru and Kaguyamaru. 'Wow I have a Takahashi and a Higurashi in her great I can probably talk to them about there fathers company. "This year she will mostly be doing mixed Medias, collages, pottery, and playing around with computer graphics and so on." Mr. Obergon picked up a stack of papers and past them around. It was dealing with getting a parents signature and what ever they usually have to do. Sesshomaru didn't really carry anything but just a binder. He had left his pen in side Mrs. Booker's class. Kaguyamaru looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to bother her. But he got caught up in looking at her and didn't notice Kagura come in.

Mr. Obergon saw her 'This little tramp bet not be in my class. Kagura walk up to him with her schedule. Sesshomaru finally got the idea to ask Kaguyamaru for a pen. So he bald up a paper and threw it at her. She didn't budge. Instead she was looking at Kagura She and Mr. Obergon looked liked they was getting in to an argument. Soon every one else was in the class was looking the two argue. Sesshomaru still didn't know what was going on. SO he threw another paper ball at Kaguyamaru. She still ignored it. Sesshomaru got tried of this is and walked up to her and pushed her face toward him.

"Can I borrow a pen?" Kaguyamaru rolled her eyes and handed him her book bag. 'Why he bothered me for a pen when I could be watching this.' Sesshomaru got the pen and started writing his contact information.

Continuing with the argument, Kagura went pass Mr. Obergon and said "Well the only reason I'm in this class if from my man Sesshomaru!" She walked near Kaguyamaru and took the empty seat next to Sesshomaru. Every body was looking at Sesshomaru. 'Why does this hoe never leave me alone' Sesshomaru kind of scooted his car away from her. Kaguyamaru just smiled at him it was one of those fake smiles. Sesshomaru knew something was wrong. But she would talk to him later about it.

School was over, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaguyamaru, Kagatsumaru, Sesshomaru were all waiting in the front. Every one was going to the Takahashi mansion. That was kind of like a traditional thing for them, every day after school that was there hang out. Sango and Miroku live about 2 or 3 blocks away from Kagome. Miroku and Inuyasha were best friends. Kagome and Sango were best friends. They knew each other since the first grade. They been friend ever since. Every one had they conversation. Kaguyamaru was caught up and thinking about why Kagura thinks she goes with Sesshomaru. She was kind of pissed that Sesshomaru would never say something to her. But she also remember that there relation ship is a secret.

Sesshomaru was talking to Kagatsumaru about going to the battle of the bands. "I heard FAMU and BCC are there" Kagatsumaru said. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Yeah, it might be $12 or $15 to go". While they was talking Kagura and Kikyo plus Kanna was walking to the table were every on was at. The stop and every conversation hit rock bottom. Sesshomaru and Kagatsumaru plus Inuyasha looked at each other.

"So sexy, I heard your going to the battle of the bands?" Kagura said blinking her eye. It was funny to hear her go on like that. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and liked her lips. "So Inu you are going to riiiiiight?" Kikyo said drowning the "i" out tried to sound sexy. Kanna had to have her fun too. "Kagatsumaru, I'll be there waiting for you." Kanna said look ever so pail.

Kikyo didn't see Kaguyamaru and start rapping with Kagome on the side lines. (Rapping means talking shit and what ever, and the side line mean on the side or what ever you get me.) Kaguyamaru walk up to Kikyo from behind. "You lucky that you cousin is not here" Inuyasha step to Kikyo. "Kikyo I already told you that we weren't mean o be so you need to get over it" Kikyo just looked at Inuyasha shocked. Kagome smiled. She was looking at her cousin now. Kaguyamaru pulled Kikyo hair from behind. Kikyo head just flung back. "I guess I'm still not her hu?" Kaguyamaru said pulling Kikyo head down more making her do the matrix. Kikyo just looked at her and said nothing. "This is the last time I tell you to leave my cousin alone." She let go Kikyo hair. Kikyo got the idea and walk away. Kagura saw this and Kanna did too. They walked away. Kagura will deal with Kaguyamaru later.

Every one saw the event with Kikyo and Kaguyamaru. Sango cheered her on. Kagatsumaru called her. "Yeah twin nice going, to call me when Kagura tries jump you in the girls room" Sesshomaru looked at Kaguyamaru. "Well I have some one else to call on ok!"

Kaguyamaru said that walked off. As soon as she walks of the stretch excursion pull up. It was silver with a gold lining and with a gold grill that had a letter T on it. It was Mr. Takahashi's limos. Every got there seat. It was about 2:45 and some people were still at school. Some of the journalist and people from the photography club waited just to take pictures. Every never could get tired of the little geek boy running with a tripod and a camera behind the car. Kaguyamaru laughed and Kagome looked at her weird. Kaguyamaru ignored it because she thought they was probably use to seeing that also every day of there school day.

They reached home; it was kind of a quite ride. The driver was parked that car in the back. Every come out. There was her Izayoi, Kaguya, Kagatsu, Inu no Tasho, Koaru (Kagome's mom) in talking bye the pool area. They came and greeted every one. Kaguyamaru noticed Sesshomaru disappeared. She went in the house look for him. But before she did that she went in to Kagome little stack of Copresuns (I didn't spell it right ya'll know it's a juice pouch.) She went to the 4th floor to his room. She walked in, I was big and prefect. I had red silk sheets. And the walls were a red; the room had some white around it but not as much as red. She noticed the balcony door was open. She walk threw his room to the balcony. Sesshomaru had his shirt off and was letting the wind blew his hair up. 'Goss he looks sexy I just hug him' Sesshomaru looked at Kaguyamaru. His demonic marks were showing. Kaguyamaru stopped in her tracks. He looked at her with hunger. It was like he missing some thing it was something deep something like love not lust but love. Kaguyamaru tilted her head back. Breathing in deeply her relaxed and let her demon mark show. Sesshomaru walked up to her. Kaguyamaru closed the gap between them. Sesshomaru grab her waist forcing her breast to his strong and built frame. She locked eye with him .He grab her thigh squeezing them.

"Sesshomaru I need to talk to you, about Kagura…" Kaguyamaru looked at Sesshomaru trying hard not to moan. "I'm tell you, me and her are not together." Sesshomaru said. Kaguyamaru and look at him. She just dropped her shoulders. "You need to talk her that, I just can't watch her claim you. Sesshomaru it doesn't feel right when you let her do that. I know that no one knows about are relation ship but…" Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Alright I tell her I it make you fell better. But I'm telling you that no other has mad me fell what you make me feel" Kaguyamaru smiled and hugged him. She walked her to his bed. But before he did that he closed the door. He laid down with his back on the bed facing the ceiling. Kaguyamaru took of her shoe and laid next to him. He pulled his arm round her. She felt warmer. Kaguyamaru felt asleep on him. Sesshomaru heart kind of got warmer looking at her. They stayed like this for a while.

Mean while Mr. Takashi and Mr. Higurashi were talking about merging there companies. They found out they would make more money together. But they went the merge to happen no just for finical reasons. They had an idea of getting Sesshomaru and Kaguyamaru to get married because Kaguyamaru owned 50 of her father's Company and Sesshomaru 50 of his father's company. "But the thing is how are we going to get the two to get married?" they both was walking on the 4th floor. They were walking by Sesshomaru's room when they noticed that it was slightly open. Mr. Takahashi and Mr. Higurashi walked in to find there luck getting better. Sesshomaru and Kaguyamaru were sleeping closed together looking just like lovers. They both were surprised but happy to find that the merge might be successful. But they forgot about having the couple to bare a child for the merge to be totally complete.

Ehehehe Well that chapter quick and what every abut it was good!


End file.
